dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Deangelo Langston
/Infobox}} |History = In a world plagued by horrors beyond one’s imagination, there has to be a continuing state of order. Chaos nor panic can be allowed any kind of leeway without risking the possibility of a disruption in the natural state of order, organization & peace. There is no driving out chaos with anything short of strategic plans executed to the best of mankind’s ability. It’s been proven over and over; for thousands of years, mankind has face many kinds of issues; social, political and economic. The turmoil in each and every occasion has brought forth a wide array of emotions, none the kind. It’s what instability does; create panic, anger, frustration and contempt. And with this negativity coursing through men’s veins, an excessive amount of energy becomes prevalent. And with this excessive amount of dark energy, accidents happen – none of them are the good kind. These impulses caused what is now known as magic. From the moment Deangelo's family emerged, they have held a respectable amount of power in the muggle and wizarding words alike. They’ve spawned nobles and royals, mathematical and scientific geniuses, muses for ancient and modern day art & literature. As underrated as they may be, they have always been prominent figures in the history of mankind, often marrying into Houses that, centuries later, would birth many of the legends we know today. Furthermore, in respects to their affluent relatives, the same can be said for their influence in the wizarding worlds. They have birthed monarchs, ministers and presidents alike, not just for one governing body but for many. Their lineage has spread, and descendants of the Langston family cloak the entire world, with all its 195 countries accounted for. The positions they have most dominated, however, are those in law enforcement. They typically strive to hold deep, meaningful, positions that'll enable them to discover new findings. They have birthed some of the most powerful aurors there are, and inclusively birthed the wizard that made way for what is modern day Hit Wizards. Although in recent times his family has strayed from that deep aspiration to be in political power, they've not strayed from that sense of obligation to carry out justice. Deangelo's grandparents - Eleanor and Jensen Langston - met in muggle university, shortly after Eleanor graduated from Hogwarts. They were both pursuing a career in laws, but because they aspired to be defense attorney and prosecutors respectively, their relationship started as one of rivals. Furthermore, as time progressed and they inched closer to the completion of their muggle studies, they also came together to the point they began dating. A short year later, they were engaged, and after a brief engagement of three months, they were wed. Shortly after, they began to have kids. Henry, Phillip, Archibald, Barbara, Reginald, and Isadora. As many kids as they had, not once did they let this hinder their careers. They were devoted to the justice system, maybe more so than to their children. It wasn't uncommon to ask about their kids and receive they're at preschool or they're with their nan for an answer. Philip met his future wife at Hogwarts, Felicity Langston, then Felicity Brown was a Hufflepuff, and Philip was a Gryffindor, but they had many classes together as they were in the same year. The two became Hogwarts Sweethearts in their third year and continued dating through the rest of the career at the Magical School before graduating. Both of them knew they wanted to marry each other but wanted to try living with one another for a while, so that's exactly what they did. Philip became an Auror (Unsurprisingly, given his family's heritage). Felicity meanwhile, became a Healer at St. Mungo's. Unsurprisingly, the two had no problems living with one another. On their fifth anniversary, in mid-March, Philip proposed. Felicity, of course, accepted. The couple were then wed on Christmas of that year. Nine months later, on August 30, 2013, the couple had their first child. Deangelo Langston. I'll let you use your imagination as to exactly what went down on their wedding night. Now there is one thing you should know about Felicity and Philip. The couple had an interracial marriage. Felicity was black, Deangelo, well, he took after his mother. His younger sister, Cordelia, took after their father, as did the couple's youngest child, a daughter named Elsie. This didn't really bother the family too much, just when Deangelo was with his father and sisters, people often questioned if he was adopted. People couldn't seem to understand that Philip was Deangelo's father, but they never questioned Felcity was his mom. Because of that, Denangelo became a very big mama's boy growing up and wanted to be a healer just like his mama. In fact his first magical sign at the age of six, was healing a scrape that Cordelia got after she fell down and started crying. Three years later, Deangelo was off to Hogwarts. His career at the school was fairly uneventful, he was an excellent student, one of the top members of his class academically. He was a Hufflepuff, like his mother, and he very much lived up to every stereotype you can name about Hufflepuffs, but because of this, he was very well liked. He didn't really do any extracurricular activities, as he really wanted those good grades, because you see, like his mother before him. Deangelo wanted to be a Healer. During his seventh year, he applied to work at St. Mungo's as a healer and was denied. So he applied to a smaller hospital over in Ireland. He was accepted there, and after a few years there applied to St. Mungo's again. Still, he was denied. So, he applied to a larger hospital over in France, and was accepted. Now, around seven year after he graduated from Hogwarts, and four years after he moved to France, he has moved back to England and is going to apply to work at St. Mungo's once again. |Personality = Deangelo has a heart of gold, he truly cares about everyone he meets. Which, since he works as a healer, is a very good thing. He wants to help everyone he meets, and believes that everyone can be redeemed, which means he would have no qualms about healing anyone, no matter what they've done. This can lead to him being far too trusting and getting hurt, which, unfortunately, happens fairly often. However, no matter how often he gets hurt, he'll never change. However, his skin does grow thicker every time, and has now lead to him have a skin of metal. It's very hard to hurt Deangelo nowadays. Deangelo is also a hopeless romantic. He falls for people very easily. Men included, although he hasn't realized this yet, he's bisexual. Deangelo falls for almost every woman he's gone on a date with, which has led to him getting heartbroken all the time. However, his skin does not grow thicker from that kind of wound, no matter how much it happens to him. The poor man is an open wound when it comes to romance. Deangelo is also a VERY big man, he stands at around 6'4 and is very muscular. However as has been previously discussed, he's a gentle giant. Even though his appearance would seem to indicate otherwise. He's really just a giant teddy bear. |Relationships = /Relationships}} }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Adult Character Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:August Birthday Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:Born in England Category:Speaks English Category:English Category:Speaks French Category:Name begins with "D"